Hiding in Plain Sight
by Morgy Elizabeth
Summary: Takes place after CoLS. While trying to make a plan for action against Sebastian, Clary comes up with the idea to hide right in plain sight- her high school. How will a group of trained shadowhunters react to the mundane world with mundane drama. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is Morgy Elizabeth (formerly morgypooh123)! This is my first Mortal Instruments story, so I hope its good! I don't have much to say about it, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Clary, what exactly are you proposing here?" Maryse asked.

The Lightwoods, Jace, and Clary were all in the library discussing the next step in what to do about Sebastian.

"Well," started Clary, "I think that until we have some kind of plan that will actually have some kind of plan that will actually work, it would be safe for us to hide where Sebastian will never think to find us. For example, my high school."

"You don't go to high school," Jace pointed out.

"Okay, the high school I went to before I found out I was a shadowhunter." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Wait, wouldn't the Institute be the safest place for us?" Alec questioned tiredly.

"It's also where Sebastian would know to look for us. We can't really hide in here until we come up with something better," Clary pointed out.

"I agree with Clary," Isabelle said. "Plus, high school would be an interesting adventure."

"This is insane. Mom, what do you think?" Alec asked.

Maryse thought for a moment. "It's not a bad idea. It's not like the Clave is ready to protect us at the snap of a finger. You could at least give it a try."

"You're kidding," Alec said, looking around the room.

"I don't think she is," Jace said. "Clary, you wanna explain how we are gonna do this?"

"Sure," Clary replied with a smile. She then dove into how everything was going to go down.

xxx

Walking into the school she used to go to everyday, Clary felt out of place. She was different now, no longer a weak little 15 year old girl. She was older, both in age and maturity. Not to mention, much stronger.

Shifting the bag on her shoulder, she walked towards the front office.

"Hello, my name is Clary Fray. I went to school here last year, and I haven't really been back, but I should still be enrolled," she said hesitantly to the front secretary.

The lady typed a few things into her computer then looked back up. "Yes, Clary Fray. You are in the system. However, you will need to somehow explain your absence."

"I was studying privately with a small group of people. They plan to enroll here soon, so I would expect a phone call from Maryse Lightwood. If you ask her, she will tell you that I was studying with her."

"She will have to fax over some paperwork, but okay. I'm printing off the schedule you were supposed to have this year, and I assume you know your way around. Your teachers will be notified, and they will do the best they can to help you get caught up."

"Thank you."

Clary took the schedule and went up to her regular homeroom. The homerooms stayed the same until graduation, and she was grateful for that.

Walking in, she felt all eyes on her.

"Miss Fray, thank you for joining us in the middle of the school year," her homeroom teacher, Mr. Winters, said sarcastically.

"My pleasure," she said sarcastically. Old Clary wouldn't dare say that. New Clary picked up a few tricks from her boyfriend.

Once she sat down, the girl she sat next to for her entire school career leaned over and asked, "Where have you and that Simon kid you are friends with been? You didn't come to school and everyone thought you two ran off together."

"I never would have thought people would have noticed us disappearing," Clary said.

"Well, at first no one did, but when people noticed that _both _of you were gone, that's when the rumors started."

"I hate mundanes," Clary muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Uh, teenagers. I hate teenagers," Clary quickly said then sat back into her seat. This day was going to be long, and she couldn't wait until Jace and the others would join her.

* * *

**Should I continue? Is this any good? Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm so glad that I got such a good response from this story. I did get one comment asking for the chapters to be longer, and I would like to let you all know that the first chapter was shorter than my average chapters. It had about 600 words, and I generally shoot for about 1000. However, they may be shorter if I cannot end somewhere else.**

**Anyway, thank you all soooo very much. I cannot express in words how happy your reviews, follows, and favorites mean to me. Well, I hate long authors notes, so I'm sure you do too. Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Clary didn't have any friends besides Simon at school, and without Simon, she felt a little lonely. She mostly had to rely on conversations with people she was relatively friendly with. Luckily, she had the girl from homeroom, Jaylyn Franklin, in her first period chemistry class.

"Hey, sorry if what I said in homeroom got to you. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't really believe any of the rumors," she said to Clary before class started.

"It's fine. I wasn't mad at you. Just the people who thought that gossip was the most important thing in their lives," Clary said. _Especially since I've been risking my life for the past few months. Gossip was generally the last thing on my mind, not that it was even there at all._

"So what did keep you and Simon away for so long?" Jaylyn asked suddenly. "I know it's not really any of my business, but I'm kind of curious."

Clary thought for a moment. How was she to explain to this girl where she and Simon have been? It's not like she could just tell her that she found out that she was a shadowhunter, risked her life a lot, and was somewhat responsible for her best friend being turned into a vampire.

"I found some people who wanted me to tr-study with them privately for awhile. They are actually coming here for schooling soon. As for Simon, he had some health issues that caused him to drop out for awhile. Just a coincidence it was at the same time." It wasn't a complete lie. Just not the real truth. It was almost like glamour: the truth was there, just not obvious to the human eye.

"That's cool."

They stopped chatting when the teacher walked in and called Clary to the front of the room.

"I'm sure most of you know who Clary is since she attended school here last year. I need to try and catch her up on what we learned. You can all have a study hall," the teacher said to the class. He then proceeded to give me notes and worksheets on things I could care less about.

The rest of the morning went pretty much the same way. By the time lunch came around, I was ready to die from boredom. Even a quiet day at the Institute was more interesting than this.

"Clary!" Jaylyn called to get her attention. "You can sit with me over here."

Clary nodded and made her way to the empty table Jaylyn was sitting at. "Do you sit alone?"

"Yeah, kind of. I don't really have any friends in my lunch. Or any friends for that matter," Jaylyn said with a shrug.

Clary was confused, "But I thought you had, like, a lot of friends. Last year..." She trailed off when Jaylyn's look hardened.

"Oh, them. I kind of ditched them. They don't know why. They are kind of bitches, and this year they rose to the top of the popularity scale and became completely unbearable. They were rude to people for no reason, and I didn't want to be a part of that."

"That must have been a hard decision, just giving up all of your friends."

"Hah, as if. I'd rather be alone than hanging around a bunch of slutty mean girls."

"Well, when my friends come here you won't be alone. You'll have us." _For the most part. _Clary added silently. "So tell me all about how your ex-friends rose to the top."

It was a long story about friends backstabbing each other and people being publicly humiliated, and Clary could possibly care less. However, all she had to do was nod along.

"And now all of those girls hate me," Jaylyn finished.

Clary nodded again then saw the girls Jaylyn had just finished talking about.

"Bitches, twelve o'clock," Clary said which caused Jaylyn to laugh.

"Oh, look girls, it's Jaylyn. And _Clary. _My dear we haven't seen _you _in awhile. How's Simon?" the alpha girl, Eveleen Quincy. Her friends called her Eva. Clary chose not do.

"Hi, Eveleen," Clary said, her voice dripping with the sarcasm she so easily picked up from Jace. "Simon is great. He found a girlfriend, finally. I was worried for him. Maybe people would think he was gay had he not found her sooner. Sadly, because of his current health, he could not be a part of this _lovely _conversation."

"Aw, that's too bad. I thought you two would have ended up together. I'm sorry your best friend found someone while you're still single, but, hey, you can't help not being lovable. Or pretty for that matter. Come along girls," Eveleen said while leading the two other girls away in a formation that reminded Clary of Luke's pack. She almost laughed. Almost.

"See what I mean?" Jaylyn asked with smile.

"I see exactly what you mean," Clary said and they continued their lunch with no interruptions and some nasty looks from a table across the cafeteria.

xxx

Clary's last period class was literature. In the previous years, she was planning on taking the AP course for college credits, but that was no longer of use to her. Sitting in the regular class, she really regretted it. Every person in there had something dumb to say.

While the teacher was catching her up, the boys in the class started talking about werewolves. She couldn't help but listen in.

"Dude, anybody here could be a werewolf. Cause I heard that you're just born one, so like one in every like ten people could be a werewolf," the one boy said.

"You serious man? Werewolves don't exist," the other one said.

"Yes, they do! I read so online! People have actually seen them! They attack people in the middle of the night and eat them! It's practically cannibalism," boy #1 replied.

As the teacher dismissed her and she walked back to her seat, boy #2 called out to her.

"Hey, Fray! Wanna settle an argument?" he asked.

Clary sighed and walked over to where they were sitting. "Yes?"

They both explained their sides of the argument and Clary just looked at them. When they were done she simply said, "You're both wrong," and walked away.

xxx

Returning to the Institute was the best thing that happened to Clary all day. Jace was waiting for her by the elevator, and took her bag as they stepped in.

"How was school?" he asked while pulling her in for a kiss.

"Long and boring. I made a friend, an enemy, and even got to talk to two idiot boys arguing about werewolves," Clary said while looking up at him.

"I'm not going to enjoy high school, am I?" Jace said with a chuckle.

"Nope."

We then walked hand in hand to his room where we laid on his bed doing absolutely nothing. It was more fun than anything else I could ever want to do.

* * *

**Did you like it? I worked hard on this chapter so it wasn't too boring. Follow, favorite, review! Or don't! As long as you read my story, I'm happy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took awhile! I had most of the chapter done, I swear! Then I got sick and it just wasn't any fun, and I get really busy during the week. I'm not really a "stick to a schedule" kind of person when it comes to updating, but if it's longer than a week, I generally have a good reason.**

**Also, sometimes I get really good one-shot ideas, and I can't write anything until they are done and out of the way. I know that's not a good reason, but oh well. This author's note is getting too long. Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

After dinner, Clary started working on her piles of homework on the floor of Jace's room.

"Did they really give you this much work to do?" Jace asked looking at the abundance of books, notebooks, and binders surrounding his girlfriend.

Clary nodded while writing some things down in one of the notebooks.

"Don't they normally make some exceptions for students coming in the middle of the year?"

"I thought they did, but maybe it's because I went there last year or I didn't tell them I wasn't going back. Which wasn't my fault. The teachers knew my name was on the roll, and I wasn't there for months. This could be like their revenge."

Jace chuckled at that. "Clary, teachers don't get revenge."

"You've never been to public school," Clary said while looking up at him. "Why don't you come help me?"

Jace nodded and moved some books away from Clary so he could sit next to her.

"Let's start with some algebra," Clary said and pulled a book into her lap.

She was explaining to Jace how to factor perfect square trinomials or something, but he wasn't listening. He was watching how focused she was in reading out of the book, and how sometimes a strand of hair would fall into her face and she would absentmindedly push it back.

"Do you want to solve this one, Jace? Or would you like to keep looking at me and not pay attention?" Clary asked, snapping Jace out of his thoughts.

"I think I'd rather look at you," Jace said with a smile.

Clary leaned over and kissed him briefly, which took his breath away.

"Get your head out of the clouds and let's factor these equations, okay?" she said quietly.

Jace couldn't answer. He just nodded then went to kiss her again when she smirked and moved away, throwing a notebook at him.

"Work. I'm serious," she said with a smile.

"Fine," Jace said, but that still didn't stop him from occasionally looking at his beautiful girlfriend.

xxx

The next day, Clary felt a little better walking into the school with Jace and the Lightwoods with her.

"This is so exciting! I've never been to an actual school before. Everyone seems so nice!" Izzy said while looking around. The "nice" people she was talking about were all of the ogling boys, and a few dumbstruck girls.

"Yeah, nice, that's the word I would use to describe high school students," Clary said while leading them to the office. "Just tell the lady your name, she'll print out your schedule, then you can meet me back out here."

They nodded and went into the office. Clary leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She really did not miss getting up early for school.

"Hey, Clary," I heard someone say. I opened an eye to see Jaylyn standing in front of me.

"Hey, how long till homeroom starts?" Clary asked.

Jaylyn looked at her watch. "About fifteen minutes."

"Okay, good. I have three extra people to explain things to. They've never been to school in their lives. Neither public nor private."

"Yikes, are they any smart?"

"They are _very _smart."

"Who me?" I heard Jace say.

"Not you. I think Alec and Izzy are much smarter," I said turning to him with a smirk.

"I'll have you know, I can pull a quote out of thin air, and I play the piano almost as good as Bach himself."

"Full of yourself much?"

"Always."

Clary soon found herself being lifted up and spun around by Jace.

"Boyfriend?" Jaylyn asked once Jace set Clary back down.

"Yep. Jace Herondale. Lovely to meet you," Jace said.

"Jaylyn Franklin. I sit next to Clary in homeroom and chemistry. Yesterday, she blessed me with her presence at my lonely lunch table." Jaylyn replied looking over Jace's shoulder at the two people approaching.

"Jaylyn, these are Jace's brother and sister, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood," Clary introduced.

"Nice to meet you both, but we all need to get to homeroom. You'll probably be in separate homerooms, except for Alec and Isabelle, but we are all in the same hallway. Let's take a walk."

xxx

Chemistry went by awfully quick that day for Clary. As she walked to her second period study hall, she saw Jace walking into the same room.

"Hey there stranger," Clary said once she caught up to him.

"Hey," Jace said with a smile. "Where can I sit?" he then asked the teacher who watched that study hall.

"Anywhere. Just sign in," the teacher replied without looking up from his book.

Jace did as he told, and Clary did the same before they found a seat in the back of the room.

"So how was your day so far?" Clary asked once they sat down.

"I had history," Jace said with a snort of laughter. "Mundanes leave out all of the good parts. They don't realize who so many people actually were. The teacher didn't even know the answer when I asked him why some people carried two swords in battle instead of one."

"I'm guessing one of the swords was a seraph blade," Clary said with an eye roll.

"You would be correct, but I was hoping the mundanes would have some sort of silly explanation. But no. The teacher dismissed it like I was some idiot. He won't be thinking that when I do perfectly in his class."

Clary laughed. She had no doubt he would do just that.

xxx

Izzy did not like algebra, she decided that the minute the teacher started talking about factoring and foiling, and imaginary numbers. What even are imaginary numbers? If you have to make it imaginary, then why even bother?

She had already come from history, which she had with Jace. They laughed together about how mundanes didn't know half of what really went on in the world.

However, Izzy was very alone in algebra, so she had to pay attention. She forgot the teachers name, but she had given Izzy some work to catch her up and just started teaching a whole new lesson.

Izzy was smart. She could bring a demon down in no time, and her battle strategy was pretty good. Numbers on a paper though? They were not her specialty. She was going to have to enlist Simon for help. He went to mundane school, so he should at least semi-understand what's going on.

She rolled her eyes when the teacher turned her back. This was going to be a long 42 minutes.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! This story is getting a really positive review! I'm hoping to put some kind of structure down on paper, so I know where it is going, and I really want some of your ideas! If there is something you really want to happen, now is the time to tell me! Then I'll be making my tentative skeleton for the rest of the story. It will be subject to change, so really ideas are welcome at any time. BUT NOW WOULD BE THE BEST TIME TO SHARE YOUR IDEAS.**

**I love you all so so much! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I guess I don't really have a good enough reason to explain my little absence. Like I know I said at least weekly, but that didn't really happen because sometimes I really don't have the time to pull out my laptop and write.**

**Plus, I'm reading Clockwork Angel for the first time, so you all should let me have that as an excuse.**

* * *

Originally, Clary thought that lunch would be the easiest part of the day. She and Jaylyn had gotten to the cafeteria before the others (Jace and Alec stayed after in Latin so they could fluently speak with the teacher about something. Clary chose not to wait) , so they opted to get their lunches quickly. They ended up standing in line behind Eveleen and her pack of look-alikes.

Luckily, they hadn't noticed Clary and Jaylyn which both girls appreciated very much.

"There's like three new kids that came here today," said one of the girls which caught Clary's attention. She nudged Jaylyn then nodded towards Eveleen and the others.

"Oh really? Do tell?" Eveleen said after glancing up from her phone which she had been furiously typing away on before her faithful crony had spoken.

"Well, it's two boys and a girl, and they are all gorgeous. Like the girl could be one of us if we wanted her to be. The guys are definitely potential dating material. They have muscles and these tattoos..." The girl talking trailed off and fanned herself quite comically in Clary's opinion.

"Bad boys?" Eveleen asked, looking back down at her phone and then back up.

"By the looks of it," another crony said.

Clary was quite amused. Jace and Alec were far from bad boys. Alec followed every rule set by the Clave ever, and was always very hesitant to break them. Jace did enjoy breaking rules, but he was a shadowhunter and a damn good one. That made him far from being a bad boy.

"Good news girls," Eveleen said, finally putting her phone away. "I just got us in to the biggest party of the year."

"The one that Eric hosts at Pandemonium? That's invite only!" one of the girls squealed.

"Look at who you're talking to," Eveleen said gesturing to herself. "I got the invite from Eric himself, and he said that I could take anyone I want. What on earth did you think I've been doing all morning? School work?"

All of the girls laughed then grabbed their lunches and left the food line to pay.

"Think they are going to try and invite Jace, Alec, and Izzy to that party?" Jaylyn asked.

"I think that that very fact is so predictable that Sherlock Holmes would have laughed at your question," Clary replied while grabbing a plate of food. She thanked the lady serving and headed towards where she could pay with Jaylyn following closely behind.

xxx

Once everyone had their lunches and sat down, Clary asked Jace what they had talked with the Latin teacher about.

"Oh, we were just telling her about how we were fluent, and how we were willing to either receive harder work from her or transfer to another class if she thought it would be unfair," Jace explained calmly.

"Kiss-ass," Jaylyn not-so-discreetly coughed.

Clary giggled at that.

"Hey, I've never dealt with teachers before that weren't Hodge. I chose to stay on her good side, and she is letting Alec and I do all the regular work," Jace said smugly.

"You know she is only doing that because it would be too much work to create harder work for you or to transfer you to another class," Clary pointed out.

"Yes, but a 100 percent is what I'm getting out of this, so I really don't care."

Clary just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

Suddenly, she felt Jace's breath hot on her neck. "You know," he whispered, quiet enough so only she could here, "I think we should blow off homework tonight and train."

Clary shoved him away. "You just want to get out of doing homework," she said.

The rest of the table looked up at her with confusion.

"I'm hurt, really. Why would I want to get out of something as fun as homework. We had such a blast doing Algebra last night. If I were to suggest that we not do that, then I must have good reason."

"You are so lucky that you're you, or I'd have a much better response," Clary said then went right back to eating.

xxx

When Clary walked into her Literature class, she saw Jace sitting with the two boys who were fighting over werewolves the previous day. He looked almost like he was in pain, and she could tell that the two boys were asking him on his opinion on something stupid.

"Look, Eric," she heard Jace address the first boy from the previous day. "If werewolves actually ate people, then I'm pretty sure more people would know about it."

"Whatever man," Eric said. He then turned to the other kid and began talking about some party.

So _he _was the Eric that was hosting the party at Pandemonium.

"Hey, Jace, there's a seat by me if you would rather sit there," Clary said softly as she walked over to where she sat. She saw Jace stand up and walk over without even bidding goodbye to the boys he was sitting with.

"I'm so glad you're in this class. I don't think I would have lasted long with those two. The one is either talking about dumb stuff, how rich his parents are, and some party that he hosts every year. The other one is rotating between constantly disagreeing and wanting to be just like him. I can't take it. Mundanes are so..." he trailed off.

"Obnoxious?" Clary filled in.

"That's the word." Jace smiled at Clary.

Just out of the corner of Clary's eye, she saw Eric and his lackey whispering and occasionally looking up at her. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but ignored them once class started.

xxx

Walking home from school was something that Clary and Simon used to do in silence. It was a comfortable silence, almost like it was their time to take a break between school and home.

Walking with Jace and the Lightwoods was not quite like that. She did have her hand tightly grasped in Jace's, which made her happy. The first few minutes of their walk were in silence, that was until Isabelle decided to speak.

"So how was everyone's day?" she said.

"It was school," Clary said while shrugging. Clearly, that reply did not make sense to the shadowhunters. "Meaning that nothing really interesting happened. Just school."

"Oh," said Isabelle. "Well, I've had a pretty good day. A lot of people introduced themselves to me, and now I get to go meet up with Simon. Just a nice lovely day. That doesn't happen very often to me. Thank you for this idea Clary. It's nice to relax."

Alec seemed to nod in agreement, and Clary couldn't help but smile at them.

"Well, I've had a lovely day. I enjoyed the domestic feeling of high school. It was all so _mundane _compared to what we usually do," Jace said while smiling at his pun.

"Aren't you a comedic genius," Clary said then stopped and went on her tiptoes to peck his lips.

"Always," he whispered once she pulled away. She giggled and they caught up with Alec and Izzy who had gotten a few feet ahead of them during their moment.

* * *

**Was it worth the wait? I really am loving how good the reaction to this story is. So many of you have left some really amazing comments, and I would just like to say thank you and I love each and every single one of you who are reading this. Even the non-fanfiction members because I know you exist. I was just like you once.**

**ALSO I am still accepting ideas for what is going to happen. I already have the party idea, but I'm not sure how to carry out the events of the party. Please leave a review if you have any idea or want to see anything happen.**

**I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! This update has come a little sooner than usual... meaning I didn't wait over a week. So I was asked if the Eric in the story was the same one in Simon's band, and no, it isn't. He completely slipped my mind and when I was saying that someone was throwing a party, Eric was the first name that came to mind.**

**I did stay up until 1 in the morning writing this last night, so I just had to post today. Also, I was watching Gossip Girl all day, so not only was I making my mean girls ****_mean, _****but smart, sly, and cunning as well. I hate dumb mean girls. Every character needs to have character.**

* * *

For Jace, school wasn't just school. It was new and foreign, and he did not like the looks he got from the girls in the hallway. Yes, he was used to those looks. He was very attractive. However, Jace was used to the glamour hiding him away from mortal eyes. He felt so open and vulnerable for a change.

His 4th period computer class was the only class that he didn't have with his siblings, Clary, or Jaylyn, and it was the only time in his life he ever felt lonely. Most conversation was short, asking how to do one thing or another, and he spent most of the class in silence.

That was, until the annoying girl in his class decided to switch seats with the kid he originally sat by. From what Jace could tell, she was quite popular yet feared by most. Which was probably why she got the guy he sat by to move.

"Hi, I'm Eveleen. People call me Eva. I didn't notice you yesterday. You're new?" she said while sticking out her hand and batting her eyelashes.

He shook her hand and replied simply with, "Jace. I'd say people call me Jace, but normally I don't have to deal with other people." _Mundane people _he added in his head.

"You're so funny, Jace," she giggled.

_Great, she's flirting. _

"Yep."

"So I would love to get to know you and you're friends better, Jace, since you guys are new and all. I've already spoken with Isabelle this morning about a party at Pandemonium. It's invite only, and I'm one of the very few giving out the invites. You've been one of the lucky few I've chosen. She said that you would look into coming, so I hope I can see you there."

"Actually, Alec and Izzy are my brother and sister, and I really would love to, but I'm busy that night."

"I haven't said what night yet silly." Eveleen giggled again. He chose to stay away from calling her Eva. He didn't know why, it just seemed like something only people that liked her called her.

"I'm busy every night."

"Doing what?"

"Spending time with my girlfriend."

There. He'd said it. Maybe it will make her stop.

"Well, my offer still stands. You and your siblings will have your names on the list. What was your last name again? I know Isabelle's is Lightwood."

"Herondale. Not that it will be of any use anyway." He'd muttered the second part, but judging by the look Eveleen was giving him, she'd heard.

"Jace Herondale, you will be a challenge, won't you?" Eveleen said with a smirk and turned back to her computer to work.

For once in his life, Jace was genuinely confused on what the girl meant. Challenge for what? Did she want to date him? Did she want to get him to go to Pandemonium?

Instead of thinking any further, he went back to his work.

xxx

When Izzy walked into lunch, she was faced with a decision. She could sit with her family and Jaylyn, or try to actually fit in here and sit with Eva and her friends, who had invited her to eat with them and go to a party that Friday night. It was Tuesday. She had the rest of the week to actually fit in with these girls, if she chose to, and live a normal life.

She had come to her decision. They came to this school to go under the radar and fit in. That was exactly what Isabelle Lightwood planned to do then.

"Hello, ladies," Izzy said as she plopped down between Eva and a dark-skinned girl named Meredith Harvey, whom she had met algebra class when Meredith and Eva introduced themselves.

"Oh, hi Isabelle. It's nice that you could join us. Are your brothers upset you left them?" Eva asked innocently.

"I'm not sure. I mean Alec has been very sulky lately because he just got out of a very serious relationship, and Jace has his girlfriend. Plus, they are sitting with another girl that goes here, so they won't be alone," Izzy said with a shrug. "Oh, and you can call me Izzy."

"I like Isabelle though. It's very classy," Meredith said with a smile.

"You all call Eveleen Eva though," Isabelle pointed out.

"The girl has a point," Eva laughed. "We will call you Izzy then. Right girls?"

The other three girls seemed to nod in agreement.

"I'm Kienna Greene by the way," said the blonde on the other side of Eva. "And these are Val and Hattie." The other two girls names were said very quickly, and Izzy was starting to get a good feel of the group dynamic here. It was like a flock of birds. Eva at the front, Meredith and Kienna immediately flanking, and then Val and Hattie on the ends, barely heard and strung along by the rest of them.

It wasn't the best bird analogy, but it worked. Judging by the looks on Val and Hattie's faces, Izzy had flown in right beside Eva and pushed them even further away.

Girls were weird she decided, but if she was going to do this whole blending into high school right, then she was going to take any opportunity she could get. And this one just happened to be the first.

"So your brother, Alec," started Kienna, "is he available? I heard some rumors that he is to die for gorgeous and if you two even look remotely alike, then the rumors are most definitely true."

The rest of the girls nodded their heads, even Eva. This group dynamic was really confusing Izzy. Wasn't alpha Eva supposed to be the one taking charge?

"Thanks, and you can have a look for yourself. I wouldn't be able to tell you. He's coming over here now."

As Alec approached, Izzy waved cheerfully and every girls neck practically snapped as they tried to get a look at him.

"Hey, Iz, you didn't tell us that you were going to be sitting over here," he said while avoiding the gazes from all of the girls, except for Eva who was playing on her phone.

"Sorry. They invited me. I didn't think you guys would mind." Meaning: _I'm just trying to fit in like we are supposed to be doing. Sitting off in the corner isn't going to help much._

"We don't mind. Well, I don't mind. Just tell us next time okay, Izzy?" Meaning: _Fine, but don't get too in over your head. We are still shadowhunters, and you can't just go crazy with this. We are meant to protect mundanes not be them._

"Okay."

Once Alec was out of earshot, Kienna let out a soft whistle. "He is _fine. _Those muscles and tattoos and how that shirt just clings to him. Yum."

Funny story about that shirt. It was something Magnus bought for him. One of the plainer things Magnus bought for him, but it was stylish and Izzy noticed him wearing it a lot more now.

"You should go for him," Eva said finally looking up from her phone. "He is available, right Izzy?"

"Well _technically _yes-"

Eva cut her off, "Then if you can get him to come to the party, then Kienna can try to hook up with him."

Izzy would have said something, but telling a whole bunch of strange girls that her shadowhunter brother was gay and not emotionally available because his warlock boyfriend just broke up with him didn't seem like a good idea. Even without the titles, so she just quietly ate her food while the rest of the girls chattered around her about the party.

"Are you coming Izzy?" the one girl, Val, asked her.

"Maybe. I'll have to convince my brothers, and I don't often go out alone, so if they don't go and its invite only, then I don't go," Izzy explained.

"You don't go out alone?" Meredith questioned.

"My family has a history with... getting jumped in the streets, so we try to stick together most of the time," Izzy quickly lied and went back to eating just causing the other girls to shrug and go back to talking about outfits and shoes while Izzy quietly listened.

xxx

When Clary walked into Literature, she nearly got plowed over by Jace who was walking out.

"Slow down there. Where are you going?" she asked while slightly stepping out of his path.

"Bathroom. Move. Please," Jace said while gently pushing her completely out of his way and leaving the classroom.

Clary laughed while she walked over to her seat. Once she was seated with her notebook out, she noticed a shadow looming over her. Looking up, she saw that it was Eric.

"Um, hi?" she said, confused on why he was there.

"Hey," Eric said, sounding a lot smarter than he had when he was talking about werewolves. "So I don't know what it is about you since you came back. Maybe it's the way you're carrying yourself now, maybe you just got hotter, but I would like to cordially invite you to my party at Pandemonium this Friday. It's invite only, so your name will be on the list. There may not be anyone there you know, so I will personally be there to keep you company. See you Friday night. People will be let in around 8."

When he walked away, Clary couldn't help but giggle. This guy actually thought that she would go to his dumb party. He called her hot and a loser within twenty seconds of each other. Maybe most girls fell for his "charm," but there was no way she was going to that party when she could just as easily be with Jace.

When Jace strolled back in and took his seat, Clary informed him of the events that happened while he was gone.

"That's strange. A girl named Eveleen, the one Izzy was sitting with at lunch, asked me to go to that same party," he said.

"God, she is annoying. She's the one that Jaylyn used to be friends with before they all turned into total bitches."

"Maybe we should all go to that party. I mean, Eveleen won't expect you to be there, Eric won't expect me to be there, Isabelle will get to hang out with her new friends, and Alec needs to loosen up a bit. I bet you could convince your good friend Eric to extend your invite to Jaylyn."

"Probably not. He told me that he planned on spending time with me because I 'wouldn't know anybody there.' I doubt me inviting a friend would go well in his mind."

"Just ask. All he can say is no."

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter longer because it was requested. The chapter itself is almost 2000 words.**

**Leave a review! What should go down at the party? Are you enjoying this? Should I refrain from switching POV too much? Do I ask too many questions?**

**I love you all! Enjoy the rest of your day, night, morning, or whatever it is where you are!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there people! So this chapter wasn't as long as I planned for it to be, but it needed to stop where it did. You'll understand when you finish. Has it been long since my last update? I don't think it has. A week maybe? I don't know. Should I try to keep a schedule? Or would I just stress myself out? Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. My heart was on a roller coaster ride while writing. **

**Also, there may or may not be someone else actually from TMI that shows up...**

* * *

Eric did end up saying no, so come Friday night, Clary was on the phone with Jaylyn apologizing for going to the party without her.

"I really wish you could come sabotage with us," she said while sorting through Isabelle's closet looking for something not terribly inappropriate of Isabelle's to wear. "Eric has really been getting on my nerves this week and I need more girl power what with Izzy hanging out with her new friends." She said friends with disgust. Izzy had been hanging out with Eveleen and her group of girls.

_"Has Eric really been that bad?" _asked Jaylyn.

"Yes, he's been shamelessly hitting on me all week. Never when Jace is nearby though which is odd because I don't think he knows that we are together."

_"Maybe it's a guy thing. You know, Eric can like sense the competition or something. If they fight at the party, you need to text me immediately."_

"Why?"

_"My family loves hockey. Fights are my kind of thing."_

"I could always sneak you in. Then you'll see it live if they do."

_"Don't go through that trouble for me. Most likely my name and picture is on the list of people that should most definitely be not going to the party. If you couldn't get me in, then I'd just be on my own."_

"Okay, well, I think I've found something of Isabelle's that won't make me look like my name and number should be on a bathroom wall. I'll talk to you later, or I'll text you. Whichever comes first."

_"Okay, bye."_

When Clary hung up, she pulled out the tasteful dress that had been hanging towards the back of the closet. It was black with a wide scoop neck and had a black belt at the waist. From there, the skirt of it flowed down to where just above her knees would be. No way would Clary wear heels unless absolutely necessary, so she opted for wearing her black converse with it.

Once dressed, she exited Isabelle's closet and did a twirl.

"You look good, though if you want, I have some shoes," Isabelle started while getting up.

"Not necessary. I'm fine. Get dressed," Clary said and left with the intention of going to Jace's room.

xxx

Jace was almost having second thoughts about going to this party. Yes, it was invitation only, but demons still went to Pandemonium. What if they were caught off guard? He decided to bring a dagger, as usual for his daily routine, but also grabbed one for Clary just in case something were to happen.

When he heard the door open, he turned to see Clary dressed nicely in a black dress. When he saw that she had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing her converse, he almost laughed out loud at how perfect she was.

"So you nervous about having to deal with Eveleen?" Clary asked with a smirk.

"I'm more nervous about dealing with Eric. I don't think he's quite got the message of "hands-off" yet," Jace said walking closer to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Well, when he sees you wielding two daggers, I'm sure he'll get the message," Clary said looking up at him and taking one of them.

"Technically, if I were to actually wield anything, it would only be the one because I'd make sure that you would have the other one."

"Always the romantic."

Jace could practically feel the eye roll she was giving him.

"Always." He then swiftly grabbed her by the legs so he was holding her bridal style, spun them around, and fell onto his bed with her on top of him.

She barely had time to scream, but a little shriek did come out and Jace laughed.

"If you were anybody else, I would have stabbed you repeatedly with this dagger," Clary said to him.

Jace raised his eyebrows. "Well it's a good thing I'm me then," he replied and leaned up to kiss her.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice from the door asked. Jace looked up to see Alec standing there with a grim expression on his face, only slightly more teasing than his usual blank expression. Ever since his breakup with Magnus he had been this way, and he wouldn't even talk to his own best friend and parabatai about it.

"Nope, not at all," Clary said while she pushed herself off of Jace, much to his displeasure.

xxx

Walking up to Pandemonium was a very weird experience for Clary. She would always associate it with the night she first met Jace and the Lightwoods, and when her life had changed forever.

They had gotten there quite early, so even though the party had started, not many people were there. Just Eric and some of his friends.

"Clary!" he called and walked over, pulling her by the arm while she looked back at Jace.

_I'm sorry _she mouthed to him. _I'll try to escape soon._

She saw him nod back then walk over to a dark corner, most likely to sulk.

"So, Clary, you ever been here before?" Eric asked once they were immersed into a small group of people she did not know.

"Uh, yeah, once," Clary answered. "I still have mixed feelings about it."

"Well, babe, you won't have mixed feelings this time. I'll make sure of that," he said and winked at her.

Clary had to hold back a gag.

"No thanks, I think I'll just get back to my friends."

"No need for that. They're preoccupied." Eric gestured over to Isabelle who was talking to Eveleen while the rest of her friends basically swarmed Alec and Jace. "By the way, you look hot tonight."

"You disgust me."

"Hey now, give a guy a chance."

"I'm in a relationship."

"Soon you will be, thank you for acknowledging that."

"I'm being serious right now. I'm in a relationship with Jace Herondale. I am unavailable."

"Things change."

Eric put his hand on Clary's hip and she went on auto-pilot, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back.

"I swear to God, you better back off soon because I'm a lot tougher than I look, and so is my boyfriend."

Eric just turned his head and smiled. "You'll come around eventually. I always get what I want."

Clary just let go of his arm and stormed over to where Jace was awkwardly trying to escape two girls flirting with him

xxx

Alec was frustrated. Isabelle was talking with Eveleen, so all of Eveleen's friends were trying to flirt with him and Jace.

Currently, he was being cornered by a girl named Kienna. She was pretty, and had Alec not been gay and still madly in love with Magnus he may have actually flirted back.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Kienna asked while twirling a piece of her hair.

"I don't know. Train I guess. I can do a lot of martial arts," he replied while looking anywhere besides her.

"That's so hot. Is that why you're so muscle-y?"

"Sure."

"So what about those tattoos, what do they mean?"

"It's not really any of your business now is it?"

"It could be." Kienna took another step closer and Alec didn't want anything more than to be far, far away.

"Alec? What are you doing here?" he suddenly heard a familiar voice say. His heart dropped to his feet and he could already feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"M-Magnus?" he asked while turning to face a very confused warlock.

"You only come here for hunting. Why are you at a mundane party?" Magnus asked hesitantly while stepping closer.

"You only go to the parties you throw. I could be asking you the same thing." Alec could feel his voice quiver.

"Am I missing something here? Who is this?" Kienna asked, rather loudly. Loud enough to get the rest of her friends' attention.

"Magnus?" Isabelle said, confused. Then, more serious, "This isn't going to end well."

"Magnus, I-I-" Alec was cut off by Magnus running over and pulling him into an embrace.

He felt the tears rolling down his face. "I love you," he said quietly. "So, so much."

"I love you, too," came the reply then he felt Magnus pull away abruptly. "I shouldn't have done that. This still doesn't change anything. I have to go."

The warlock turned on his heel and walked in the other direction, but not before Alec noticed tears glistening amongst the glitter on Magnus' face.

"Izzy," he said quietly and practically fell into her arms when she came over to him.

"I'm still confused," Kienna said, loudly. "Who was that?"

"Yeah, Alec, who was the glittery man?" Eveleen said while strutting over.

"That was Magnus," Alec said softly. "My boy- I mean ex-boyfriend." The word stung his heart even more than it had every day since Magnus had broken up with him.

"Oh, he's gay," Kienna said, still loudly. "That's why he wasn't into me."

"Shut up," Izzy said. It was the first time Alec heard her speak rudely to these girls. "Alec, are you okay? Do you need to talk? Do you want me to find Jace. He just went off with Clary somewhere, I'm sure we could find them."

"No, did you see what direction Magnus went in? I just need to talk to him. If he left, I'll just go to his apartment."

"I don't think he left. He didn't exactly go in the direction of the door. Try the back," Izzy suggested and pushed him in the direction Magnus had gone before.

Alec sighed. Here goes nothing.

* * *

**Don't hate me. So I decided that I'm going to answer most, if not all, of the reviews on this chapter. If you are a guest, then there is a slight chance that I may answer you in an authors note on the next chapter. I know I never read long authors notes, so I may end up not doing it. Sorry in advance. But anybody I can PM, there will be a very good chance of me answering you because I will not be lazy.**

**Let's have a nice question of the day. I haven't done one of those on this story yet. **

**QOTD: where are you from?**

**I'm curious to know where my readers are! Just give me a general location like a country or a state or near a major city I might know of because I DO NOT need to know your address.**

**I love you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I really enjoyed replying to your comments! It's cool to know where you guys are from. There were so many cool places! **

**So today school was cancelled for me, so I was able to write this lovely chapter for you! I will admit that I spent most of the day endlessly scrolling through tumblr, but I still got this done so be proud of me!**

**I did get two questions from a guest that I could not answer directly, so I'll have to answer here. One was why was Magnus at the party? You'll find out in this chapter. The next was why can mundanes see the marks if they should be glamoured. That was my mistake. When I started writing this, I forgot what happened to the marks when seen through a glamour so I figured instead of looking like runes, they just look like intricate tattoos.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Alec sighed in frustration. He had been looking for Magnus for over ten minutes. Yes, it was a party, but Magnus wasn't exactly the type to blend in- especially to Alec.

He was nearing the back where Isabelle had originally sent him in the first place when he finally found him.

"Magnus, I think we need to talk," Alec said proud of how confident he was sounding.

"I really don't think there is much to talk about, Alec," Magnus said while trying to go back into the group of dancing teenagers.

Alec grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Magnus, we can't keep up with acting like this. You just 'accidentally' hugged me. I think that shows there is something a little bit wrong here."

Magnus sighed and let himself be pulled into the quietest corner.

"Why are you here, Magnus?" Alec asked softly.

"I've been," Magnus paused, "ah, checking up on you."

Alec processed that for a minute. "So you've been following me, letting me feel miserable and alone, and you haven't done anything about it."

"What could I have done? Please tell me. Alec, my feelings for you are so strong. I've never had feelings like these before, and I don't know what to do about it. I broke it off with you and said that I never wanted to see you again, and I believed myself, at the time. I just couldn't stay away. I had to make sure you were alright."

"Did I seem alright?"

Magnus shook his head. "I didn't know what to do. Alec, what you did, or rather what you were _going to_ do, was so insensitive."

"I never got to explain," Alec said softly under Magnus' burning gaze.

"Explain what?"

"Why I was in City Hall station that day."

Magnus' expression still didn't change, so Alec took that as his way of saying 'go on.'

"I was visiting Camille because she was the only person I could talk to about you. Who else knows you in the way that we do? Not just a powerful warlock, but someone who is so amazing that I can't even think straight when I'm around you. I needed advice from someone who knew you."

Magnus laughed, "And you went to Camille?"

"I didn't know what else to do. It seemed like she was actually willing to talk to me."

"You could have talked to me."

"I already felt so guilty from even considering what she was offering to me. I didn't know if I would be able to. Magnus, I am so, so very sorry."

A moment of silence. Alec's heartbeat was so loud, it was drowning out practically everything around him.

"I don't think I can forgive you," Magnus said softly.

Alec felt a pang go through his chest and he slumped against the wall, closing his eyes to try and stop the tears from flowing. He expected as much, but he didn't realize that it would hurt so badly.

Suddenly, Alec felt a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Magnus much closer to him.

"At least, I don't think I'll be able to forgive you yet. However, if you think that I can spend any more time away from you than I already have. I mean, I resorted to basically stalking you. I'll need time, and our relationship has a lot of mending to go through."

"Wait," Alec started. "Does this mean?"

"Yes," Magnus answered.

Alec felt the pressure of Magus' lips on his, and it was possibly the best thing that ever could have happened to him in that very moment.

xxx

Jace was livid. He knew Eric had been hitting on Clary all week, and he was trying his best not to just punch the guy in the face. He didn't realize that Eric didn't even care that Clary was in a relationship.

"Jace, you literally look like you're going to explode," Clary said to him. They were awkwardly seated in a small area with a small couch and two chairs. It was only awkward because every other teens there were making out with someone.

"You know a hate it when people incorrectly use 'literally,'" Jace said sarcastically in response.

"Oh, I meant to use the word literally. I get that you are angry, but there really isn't much you can do. We just have to ignore him," she said with a shrug.

Jace didn't understand why she was taking this so lightly. If this guy _did _anything to her, any sane person would be scared for his safety.

"Jace, I know you think he might try something, but I'm tough. I've been training. I think I can hold my own," Clary said.

Jace felt his chest tighten with pride. Sometimes he forgot just how strong she was when he was being overprotective.

"Do you read my mind now?" he asked.

"Now why on Earth would I tell you if I could? Then you would be altering your own thoughts so I wouldn't know what you were actually thinking," she answered causing the both of them to start laughing much to the annoyance of the hormonal teenagers around them.

"I guess I should be more worried for Eric's safety than yours what with you being so tough." Jace paused for a moment. "I like your hair better when it's down." He then proceeded to, carefully, pull her hair out of the ponytail and brush his fingers through it a few times.

"And why's that?"

"I don't know. I just do."

Instead of answering, Clary just settled into Jace's side, which he was not complaining about at all.

Their little moment, however, was ruined by Eveleen prancing over and placing herself right beside Jace.

"Hey, Jace, we haven't quite been able to talk yet," she said very flirtatiously.

"I've been preoccupied. With my girlfriend," he said.

"Oh, who's your girlfriend then? I don't see anyone worthy of your attractiveness around here," Eveleen said.

He felt Clary sigh and lean in closer to him.

"Actually, I see one, and it's Clary because she's just so beautiful," Jace replied and leaned over to peck Clary on the lips.

"Jace Herondale, you cannot possibly be dating _her. _She's friends with_ Jaylyn_ and _Simon_ when he actually still went here. She's _bottom of the food chain._"

"You'd be surprised at just how important and special she really is, and for your information, we've been through a lot to get where we are now. You have no reason to say that she's not worthy. I think it's time for us to go, don't you Clary?"

She nodded and they both stood up and walked off.

xxx

Isabelle was worried for Alec. He had gone off to talk to Magnus, and she really did not want him to end up more brokenhearted than he originally was.

"So if you're brother is gay, that means I can't date him," Kienna said to her suddenly.

"You catch on fast," Isabelle said sarcastically.

"I'm just stating a fact. However, just because I can't _date _him doesn't mean he can't be my gay best friend right?"

"I mean I guess, but he really isn't your typ-"

"Oh this is great!" Kienna cut her off. "We can go shopping together and he can come to our sleepovers and it'll be great!"

"Kienna find a new adjective, and weren't you listening to Izzy? He isn't the typical gay guy. He doesn't even look gay to begin with. That Magnus, or whatever his name was, though, _he _was most definitely gay," Meredith said. "Would he be the other half of whatever serious relationship Alec just got out of?"

"Unfortunately, yes. That's why I'm worried. If Alec ends up even more brokenhearted over this I'm not sure what I'll be able to do."

"I'm sure they'll work out whatever issue they're going through," Meredith replied with a shrug.

_If only you knew, _Izzy thought to herself.

"Hey, Iz," she suddenly heard her brother say and whirled around to find him standing there with a dreamy look on his face.

"Okay, what happened?" she asked.

"We talked," came his reply.

"And?"

"And he said he won't be able to forgive me yet, but eventually he will."

"So are you guys back together?"

"Yes, but we're taking things slower than last time, so I won't be practically living with him again for awhile, but I don't care. Izzy, you have no idea how big of a weight has just been lifted off of my shoulders."

Isabelle giggled. "Well you are standing a bit taller than you have been."

"Where are Jace and Clary? I'm kind of ready to leave," Alec said looking around.

"Um, they are walking this way," Isabelle said after spotting them.

"Are you guys ready to ditch this place?" Jace asked.

Isabelle nodded. As they all began to walk out, she made eye contact with something that was most definitely _not _a mundane.

* * *

**Did you like it? I worked really hard and basically wrote most of it in one sitting. The rest I wrote after baking cupcakes.**

**So since a lot of you answered my last QOTD, then I figured I may as well ask another one.**

**QOTD: What good songs have been stuck in your head recently? Any you would recommend? **

**I need some new music to listen to! I will recommend a couple for you guys though: Collar Full by Panic! at the Disco, Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings, and If You Love Me (really love me) i have the Kay Starr version, but if you look it up on youtube any version will do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm not very proud of this chapter. The beginning is okay, but the end is not as good as I wanted it to be, but the chapter would have been too short without it and there wasn't much else I could do.**

**However, I do have an idea as to where I want it to go, which is good. This story is basically different mundane problems happening to the shadowhunters anyway. The overall plot is them hiding in plain sight. Ha see what I did there?**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Clary didn't know what exactly was going on until Jace had thrust a knife in her direction and then directed his attention towards Isabelle.

"Iz, what's going on?" she asked.

It was still kind of loud, so all she caught was "demon" and that was enough for Clary to focus.

"What's the plan?" Clary heard Jace ask Alec from beside her.

"Um, well, Isabelle and Clary can try to get him into the alley without drawing any attention, and Jace and I will be waiting. It should be an easy kill judging by the looks of it," Alec explained.

Isabelle started off back into the crowd of dancing teenagers with Clary following. Clearly, Izzy was planning on using her power of seduction, so Clary decided to watch her back while she led the demon to the alley.

"I thought I saw you leaving," Clary heard someone whisper into her ear.

She jumped back with her knife ready to defend herself.

"God, Eric, can't you see that this really isn't the time?" she asked while looking back to where Isabelle was still talking to the demon, making sure she was okay.

"Well, I don't see your boyfriend anywhere. I thought I saw all of you leaving, but now you're here and he's gone. Trouble in paradise?" Eric asked.

"Eric, I'm serious this is not the time. No 'trouble in paradise,' but you need to go back to whatever you were doing before. I am _busy._"

"Come on, babe. Don't be like that."

"Call me babe again, _I dare you_. I'm not being like anything. I have something to do, Eric. You need to back off, _now._"

Clary looked over her shoulder to see Isabelle leading the demon out of the club and followed after, trying to keep a safe distance.

"Clary," she heard Eric say forcefully and felt him grab her arm.

She acted on instinct by turning around, hitting him in the face, then running off to get Isabelle back into her view.

When Clary finally got outside, she saw Jace and Alec standing by each other and smiling with Isabelle leaning against the building examining her nails, no demon in sight.

"Don't tell me I missed all of the action?" Clary joked.

"What happened Clary?" Isabelle asked. "You suddenly disappeared and I couldn't do much."

"Just Eric. For some reason he thought that it was a perfectly time to try and talk to me. I'm fine though. I may or may not have hit him," Clary explained.

"That's my girl," Jace said and walked over to pull her into a hug.

"Let's go home," she replied.

xxx

Jaylyn's evening wasn't the most entertaining. After talking to Clary, she stayed in bed emotionally investing herself into different shows on Netflix.

At about 9:30 she got a text from Clary.

_No fights between Jace and Eric, but I hit him. Feeling pretty good about it too!_

_-Clary_

She couldn't help but laugh.

_So you guys left? Was it that bad?_

_-Jaylyn_

_We didn't really sabotage as much I expected us to. I had to try and ignore Eric, Jace had to try and ignore Eveleen, and we all agreed that it was time to leave. So we did._

_-Clary_

_What are you planning on doing with the rest of your night then?_

_-Jaylyn_

_I'm not sure. I'll probably just hang out with Jace and Isabelle for the rest of the night._

_-Clary_

_Not Alec?_

_-Jaylyn_

_He keeps to himself a lot._

_-Clary_

_Well, if you and Isabelle want to have a totally non-girly sleepover, then you are more than welcome to come over here._

_-Jaylyn_

_I'll have to talk it over with Isabelle, but I would love to!_

_-Clary_

Jaylyn stood up and started cleaning up her room while calling down to her mom that she was going to have friends come over. Clary eventually texted her again asking for her address saying that she and Isabelle would be over soon.

When the other two girls had shown up, Jaylyn's room was somewhat presentable for other company.

Opening the door to her house, Jaylyn greeted them. "Hey, there! How was the party?"

"Interesting," Clary replied as Jaylyn ushered them into the house.

Once they were all up in Jaylyn's room, Jaylyn sat them down on the floor and ordered them to spill.

"Well, I already told you about me hitting Eric. I was basically just trying to get away from him and it wasn't happening, so..." Clary trailed off.

"Yeah, so what happened interesting at the party to you Isabelle?" Jaylyn asked.

"Not much. I listened to Eva and the girls gossip mostly. However, Alec did have an interesting night." Isabelle replied and Clary looked interested as well.

"What happened to Alec? He seemed kind of dazed when we left, which for awhile I thought was because of what he and Jace did, but after awhile, he still looked happy," Clary said.

"Well," Isabelle began, "Magnus, Alec's ex-boyfriend, showed up, and he and Alec had a moment that involved a lot of crying on Alec's part and probably Magnus' too. Once Magnus had gotten a hold of himself and left, Alec grew a pair and went after him. They talked and now they're back together."

Jaylyn felt like she was missing out on a lot of information. She didn't even realize Alec was gay, let alone he had an ex-boyfriend. There also seemed to be an underlying issue that the two other girls weren't really sharing.

Jaylyn wasn't going to press on anything though. They had only known each other for 5 days. Sometimes, there were things that you just didn't share with people unless you're really close to them.

"Was it dramatic? Did they fight?" Jaylyn asked instead.

"I wouldn't know. Magnus was gone by the time Alec talked to me again, and then we all had to leave." Isabelle replied.

Jaylyn didn't have much to say, so she decided to introduce the girls to her favorite TV show instead.

* * *

**Like I said before, the end was not my best work. I restated a lot of information, and it just disgusts me. I would fix it, I just don't know how.**

**Now onto the question of the day.**

**QOTD: What other fandoms are you in? And what are your OTP's from each fandom?**

**I could go on for awhile about my fandoms. Percy Jackson: Percabeth, Sherlock: Johnlock, Glee: Klaine, the list continues.**

**I love you all! Have a lovely day/night/morning/whatever it is where you are!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, I guess this chapter didn't take ****_too_**** long to be uploaded. It is entirely dealing with Alec which makes me happy. It was kind of hard to write and I was trying to take some constructive criticism and apply it, so feel free to be all "teacher-y" with me. I love all of the help I can get.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

That Monday, Alec walked into school a little bit happier than usual. That was, until he got shoved into a locker by some idiot.

Alec was confused at first. He figured that, whoever it was, they just weren't looking where they were going. He just straightened up and kept on walking.

Then it happened again.

"Guess we discovered the secret of Mr. Mystery!" the guy who pushed him said.

Alec was still confused. What secret? Did people really think that he was mysterious? He just kept to himself.

He shook his head and kept walking.

"Mr. Tough guy isn't as tough as he seems is he?" Alec heard another person call.

Homeroom wasn't too bad for Alec. He sat by Isabelle, obviously, and people generally got the vibe that they shouldn't mess with them.

"Did you notice people acting weirdly in the halls this morning, Iz?" he asked.

"No not really. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"No reason."

First period, however, was a little bit different. Alec had computer class, so even though he knew nobody in the class, it was easy to keep to himself.

When he walked into class, he noticed people in groups talking and looking at him. He shrugged it off and sat down.

The boy who sat next to him generally kept to himself. He only said "hi" to Alec on his first day, so Alec was surprised when he turned and asked him a question.

"You're Alec Lightwood, right?" he had asked.

"Yeah," Alec replied slowly.

"Are the rumors true then?"

"What rumors?"

"About Eric's party. Everyone who was there has some kind of story, and people who weren't there don't know what to believe."

Alec sat there for a moment. Did something happen at the party and this kid wanted his opinion?

"Um, what have you heard?" he asked, hesitantly.

"That you hooked up with some guy in Pandemonium. I mean, if you aren't gay then I guess people are just trying to start rumors, but if you are, you don't really seem like the one-night-stand kind of guy," the kid replied.

Alec was stunned. People saw him and Magnus kiss. They got the wrong idea. How do public schools even react to this sort of thing? Alec wouldn't know.

"I didn't 'hook-up' with anybody, and I am gay. It was my boyfriend who was there. Is it bad that there are rumors?" he questioned.

"You've never been to public school, have you," the kid stated more than asked.

"No."

"Well, one of two things might happen. One: they'll ignore it and you can just melt into the shadows or two: they'll constantly harass you until graduation."

"Oh."

Alec let that sink in. That's why he was pushed. That's why people made those comments about his secret and him not being tough. Alec wouldn't let this get to him though. He's battled demons upon demons. Surely, he can handle prejudice high school students.

xxx

Alec had gotten a few nasty comments in the halls before and after second period, but he truly was not prepared for what was going to happen during swim.

He and Jace had met up in the hallway, just as they usually did before their swim class. Jace asked him how his morning went and he just shrugged.

Getting changed wasn't much of a big deal for the shadowhunters. They quickly switched clothes and were on their way. They didn't act like total idiots in the locker room, and they didn't call attention to themselves in any way. However, that was the previous week.

Alec was starting to change when he heard one of the assholes in his class shout, "There is no way in _hell _am I changing in here with that fag! What if he can't control himself?"

"Alec, who is he talking about?" Jace asked him quietly.

"Me, probably," Alec replied trying to shake off what the other kid had said.

"You okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I've faced demons remember?"

Jace shrugged and continued changing. He was out in the pool before Alec had even gotten his bathing suit out of his bag.

"Hey, pretty boy, you don't belong here," the voice from before said.

"I belong here just as much as you do," Alec replied calmly while turning around.

The boy was wearing a Speedo. Alec really could not fathom why. Probably to be funny and to piss off the swim teacher.

"Look at that, you can't even keep your eyes off me. I wouldn't want to report you for sexual harassment in the locker room, so it would be best if you were to look away," the guy said instead of replying.

"Problem?" Alec suddenly heard the gruff voice of their teacher ask.

"No, sir," Alec said quietly while at the same time the ass said, "He's gay and wants to look at me while I change."

Alec sent a glare his way.

"Get outa' here, Rogerson," the teacher said.

Once he was gone, the teacher turned to Alec. "Kid, you don't need to explain. I've seen 'nuff of these types of things in my time as a teacher. Not much I can really do, but if you want to change in the bathrooms before class, that's all I can really offer."

"Sir, you seem to underestimate me. It doesn't bother me. Now can I please get changed for class?"

The teacher looked baffled. Alec ignored any type of answer and quickly changed. He was not enjoying how this day was going.

xxx

At lunch, Alec decided to stay quiet and keep to himself. Because he was 18, he was enrolled as a senior and therefore was able to eat in the senior court. Normally, he wouldn't because his friends sat inside, but today it was nice out he wanted to just sit and think for a bit.

The silence was calming for a bit. Until he felt a presence next to him.

"Hello, love," his favorite voice said.

"Hi, Magnus," Alec replied.

"What're you doing out here alone?"

"Needed some time to myself. It hasn't really been the best day ever, and it's not even over yet," Alec huffed.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked.

Alec told him of the events that had occurred, and Magnus didn't look very happy.

"Magnus, there are blue sparks coming off of you, and there are mundanes close by," Alec pointed out.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault really. I shouldn't have gone to that party, but I couldn't stay away either," Magnus replied while putting his arm around Alec and pulling him close.

"I know. What are you doing here anyway?" Alec asked.

"I was bored and came betting on the chance you'd be at lunch." Magnus had a sheepish grin on his face. Alec couldn't help but lean up and kiss him.

"Get this guys, not only does he like men, but he likes men that dress like women. He might as well be straight!" Alec heard the voice that the swim teacher had called Rogerson. Sounded more like a last name than a first name.

"This your boyfriend, Lightwood? Not much of boy is he? Look at how much glitter is on him! Ha!" Rogerson shouted again and it was followed by the laughter of his friends.

"I could literally turn him into a rabbit. He doesn't know who he is messing with," Magnus mumbled.

"Be quiet, oh high warlock of Brooklyn. I'll handle this," Alec replied and stood up.

"Okay, Rogerson. I don't know why you have a problem with me, and I also don't understand why you think bullying is the best way to face this problem. I've faced bigger things than you, and my boyfriend who isn't much of a boy is a much more of a man than you'll ever be," Alec said loudly enough for everyone in the courtyard to hear.

"I'm sure _you _think that, Lightwood, but you're both still gay. That makes you inferior," Rogerson said after a moment of silence and confusion.

"Inferior? If only you knew," Alec said quiet enough for only Rogerson to hear.

He heard Magnus come up behind him and speak in the same volume. "Hi, I don't think that you realize this, but you are dealing with two _extremely _powerful people. Cross one of us and you've crossed us both, and today you crossed a very big line. You may not be a real issue for my Alec, but you're still annoying and I would rather that he didn't have to deal with you."

When it came to Magnus, there was a 50/50 shot of whether you're dealing with a loving, carefree Magnus or a serious, scary, high warlock Magnus. This was one of those moments when it was serious, scary, high warlock Magnus, and it honestly gave Alec chills.

"Goodbye, Rogerson. Have a lovely day," Magnus said after some silence, sounding much more like his carefree self.

As they walked away, Alec grabbed Magnus' hand and a silent message was sent: _I love you._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I liked branching off. Give me some ideas for problems the other characters should face! Now onto the question...**

**QOTD: What's your favorite Disney movie?**

**I probably couldn't pick a favorite, but my sister and I watched Brother Bear and The Emperor's New Groove tonight and I'm in a Disney mood.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there everybody! I hope you guys like this chapter! Posting it has been a little awkward, so I'm sorry if something ends up a little weird. I don't understand what's going on. So this story has reached 112 followers and received 113 reviews, and I would like to thank you so much! You are all great, and you're reviews make me so happy!**

**So this chapter focuses on Izzy and Simon, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

At lunch that Monday, Isabelle sat with her mundane friends as usual. It really was a surprise that she came to like these girls as much as she did. Mundanes were always a group of people that she was practically raised to hate. Now she had a whole group of mundane friends. It was just weird.

"So, Izzy, you've talked to us about the guys we've dated, but I noticed that not once have you talked about any guys that you've gone out with," Eva pointed out.

The rest of the girls seemed to all nod their heads automatically to Eva's voice. It was kind of funny, but Isabelle stopped herself from laughing.

"Oh, you guys wouldn't be very interested with my love life. You all have interesting stories about dates gone wrong and weird guys that have tried to hook up with you," Isabelle said with a shrug. She knew these girls, and she also knew that they didn't view Simon as 'datable.' At least that's how they viewed the Simon that they knew before. Isabelle wasn't ashamed; she just didn't want them to overreact.

"Girls, she is most definitely hiding something," Eva squealed. "Now, spill, darling. You'll have to tell us eventually."

"Um, I have a boyfriend type person in my life," Isabelle said quietly.

"Do we know him?" Meredith asked.

"You know of his existence," Isabelle replied.

"I need a name, Izzy. Now," Eva said impatiently.

Isabelle tried to think of any way to escape, but came up with nothing and finally relented. "Simon Lewis," she told the girls.

All of their jaws dropped and Kienna spoke up. "Simon Lewis? As in total geeky Simon Lewis that everyone thought was dating Clary Fray. What on Earth would possess you to date him?"

"What possesses you to date the guys you out with?" Isabelle snapped.

"No need to get defensive, Iz. I know what it's like to date below yourself. You do it to boost your self-esteem, but we can find you someone worthy of Isabelle Lightwood," Eva said.

"Simon is not below me, not in the least bit. We have a very meaningful relationship, and this right here is the reason why I don't talk about him to you guys. You don't know who he is. You know what he was. Yes, he's still geeky and odd, but he's also charming and caring and is so much more than what he was before," Isabelle said while standing up to leave.

"Why are you talking like that, Iz? Before what?" Meredith asked.

Isabelle ignored her and walked over to where her real friends were.

xxx

Walking out of school, Isabelle was pleasantly surprised by an attractive vampire waiting for her.

"Hey, there, stranger!" he greeted, and Isabelle started to feel the rush she always gets when he is around.

"Hey, Simon!" she greeted back while embracing him.

"You want to go out tonight?" he asked.

"I would love to. Taki's?" Isabelle asked.

"Yep," he responded and grabbed her hand.

They walked in a comfortable silence to the Institute so Isabelle could drop off her things and change. She did not enjoy complying to dress code, and even though her friends barely did, Clary still made sure that Isabelle did.

"Wait out here, I'll be right back," Isabelle said and pecked his lips, feeling the blush rise to her face. It felt very out of character for herself. She was not used to this kind of feeling.

She changed into a short black dress and some high heels and before leaving, she laced her whip up her arm.

Running back outside, she caught Simon by surprise by wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her lips to the back of his neck. She felt him tense up then relax when he realized who it was.

"You know," he chuckled, "sneaking up like that on a vampire wasn't exactly your best idea."

"I'm a powerful shadowhunter. I can protect myself," she replied sarcastically.

"Shall we?" Simon asked while offering his arm to her.

"We shall," Isabelle giggled.

xxx

At Taki's they talked about Isabelle going to mundane school.

"So how is good ole high school? I can't say I miss it too much," Simon said.

"It's not that bad. I mean, I always preferred training to studying, but at least I have gym class," Isabelle said with a shrug.

"Have you made any mundane friends?"

"Yep. Clary made a friend named Jaylyn who's pretty cool, but she's more Clary's friend than mine. I'm friends with a group of girls who all have been pretty nice to me. Their names are Eva, Meredith, Kienna, Val, and Hattie," she explained.

Simon looked indifferent. "Eva? As in Eveleen Quincy? I don't know, she never struck me as the nicest girl on the block."

"Well, she's being nice to me, so I would like for you to support my decisions," Isabelle said completely skipping over the fact that these girls did not approve of her dating Simon. She was hoping that they would come around soon enough, and she wouldn't have to explain it to him.

"Okay, okay. You look lovely tonight by the way," he complimented.

Isabelle felt the blush rise again. This shouldn't happen. This doesn't happen to Isabelle.

"Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself," she replied.

"In my dorky t-shirt and jeans?" he questioned.

"I love your dorky t-shirts. They're pretty comfy," she replied.

They continued their meal with small conversation, and decided to go for a walk in the park.

The park was peaceful and pretty. The sun was beginning to set, so the light was just beautiful.

"I love spending time with you," Simon said while grabbing her hand and spinning her to look at him.

"I love you," she said instantly, surprising herself and, judging by the look on Simon's face, him as well.

"I love you, too," he said quietly and she soon felt his lips against hers.

All Isabelle could feel was happiness and love spreading through her veins. All of that left when she heard the voice of the girl who had insulted her earlier that day.

"Izzy? I thought you were with Simon?" exclaimed Eva.

Izzy and Simon jumped apart and she glared at Eva.

"I am with Simon. Right now," Isabelle said while gesturing towards her boyfriend.

"Simon? Simon Lewis? There is no way that's you. You aren't hot," Eva said.

"Actually, _Eveleen_, I'm not. I look basically the same way that I used to. You just saw me as a loser," Simon replied.

"Why aren't you in school anymore? I mean I was told because of your health, but you look pretty okay to me," Eva said instead of answering.

"His health is none of your business, Eva," Isabelle said, sticking up for him. "What are you even doing here anyway?"

"I like to take walks in the park. Don't most people?" she said and walked off.

"That was weird," Simon said.

"I'll deal with her tomorrow. As for tonight, it's all about us," Isabelle said and an involuntary shudder ran through her. Damn, wind.

"You're cold," Simon said and pulled her close. Normally, Izzy would say vampires were _warm _creatures, but Simon's embrace was definitely warm.

"Let's get you home. You have school tomorrow," Simon said and she reluctantly nodded.

They started on their walk back to the Institute with his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders.

xxx

Isabelle and Simon had spent a lot of time saying goodbye in the Sanctuary, and eventually he left, much to Isabelle's dismay.

Once she was up in her room, she noticed that she had a missed call from Eva. Before she could call back, she had another incoming call from said friend.

"Hello?" she answered.

_"Hey, Izzy, sorry about what I said today at lunch and tonight in the park. I was just looking out for your well-being, and Simon definitely does not look the same way as he did before. Puberty is like magic on some people," _Eva said.

"I guess, and you don't need to do that. You've known me for a week. You don't even know what I classify as my well-being. You didn't really tell me why you were at the park either."

_"To tell you the truth, I was there feeding birds with my grandmother. She's weird and likes to do that. I didn't like the idea of her going out alone in the evening, so I went with her. I noticed you kissing some guy so I walked over to see who it was."_

Isabelle was surprised. She didn't realize that Eva had a soft side to her. "Oh, well that explains it. It was really nice of you to go with her."

_"I guess. And I'm sorry. Really, I am. I may come off as a bitch, but I do care for my friends. Have a nice night, Izzy."_

"Goodnight."

Isabelle was in partial shock. Yes, she was friends with Eva, but she thought that she was the typical popular girl. Bitchy and mean, but everyone loves her. It was the main reason Isabelle got along with her. However, this new information really made Isabelle see another side to Eva that she did not know was there.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I'm not too good with romance-y stuff, so for the QOTD, I'm asking for any advice on how to write relationship and romance stuff. I have no experience so I'm awful at it. I want to be able to write it and make it sound believable.**

**I seriously love you guys! Let's keep those follows and reviews going up!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey there guys! This chapter didn't exactly write itself like the last two, but I'm pretty proud of it. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

That Monday was not a very enjoyable one for Clary. One reason being it was Monday, but besides that she knew that she was going to have to deal with Eric. She didn't feel bad about hitting him at all, but she didn't want to know what he was going to do about it.

In study hall, she and Jace sat in a comfortable silence between the two of them. The rest of the room was talking and being generally obnoxious, but they tuned them out.

"Looking forward to literature today?" Jace asked, sarcastically.

"Obviously," Clary replied with an eye roll.

"You won't have to talk to him at all. I won't leave your side. Not even to pee."

"Aren't you so funny."

"Always."

By the time literature had rolled around, Clary had given herself several anxiety attacks. They hadn't really been necessary, but spending too much time in her own mind wasn't always a good thing.

Before she had even walked into the classroom, she was stopped by a looming figure. She hoped it was Jace, but she was wrong.

"Hello, Clary dear," Eric said with a sick smile, "I think we need to have a little talk about what happened Friday."

He grabbed her wrist, and it must've looked normal to those walking by but it hurt like hell because of how hard he was squeezing.

"I suggest you take that hand off of me if you want to keep it," Clary hissed. He didn't budge.

"Well you hit me with this hand, shouldn't you have the same consequence?" he asked, stepping closer.

"I don't know what you think you can do to me, but whatever it is, it won't work."

"Oh, Clary, I don't want to do anything _to _you. At least not yet. I just want one date. That's all. Then, we can see where we go from there."

Clary was disgusted. "There is no 'we' Eric. I'm with Jace. The two of us are happy. You are just a lust-filled asshole who wants what he can't have."

Eric's hand tightened, and Clary let out a yelp of pain. Apparently that had gotten some people's attention because she saw figures come out of the classroom. Two to be exact: the teacher and Jace.

Jace got to them first, pushing Eric away which made him let go of her wrist.

"What are you doing to her?" Jace asked. His anger was nothing new to most people, but this was more of a protective angry. It made Clary glad that he cared for her that much.

"Calm down, Jace. Let him go. We can talk this out," their literature teacher said, gently pulling Jace away from Eric who was pinned against the wall.

Their literature teacher was a very calm person. He was very mellow and anti-violence. Any time there was a fight, he was often called to be the mediator even if he wasn't anywhere near the fight.

"Mr. Winston, I don't understand what is going on," Eric said, clearly trying to sound innocent.

Clary looked at Mr. Winston to see that he wasn't really buying it.

"Well, Eric, I did hear Miss Fray here cry out. Why don't you try to explain what happened?" Mr. Winston suggested. The bell had already rung, but clearly he just wanted to settle this before he started class.

"Well, Clary was walking down the hallway, and you see sir, she isn't the most coordinated girl ever. She tripped and I helped her up," Eric tried to explain.

"Clary, do you have anything to say about this?" Mr. Winston asked, turning to her.

She didn't know what to say. If she told a teacher, who's saying Eric won't try to do anything else. He's no shadowhunter, but he's also much bigger than she is and probably much stronger.

"No sir, that's what happened," she mumbled. She saw Jace's eyes go wide with confusion, and she tried to give him a look that said 'I'll explain later.'

"Okay, so can we start class now?" Mr. Winston asked the three of them.

They all nodded and walked inside. Jace went to hold her hand and she winced. Her wrist was a bit sore. Jace seemed to notice and brought it up to his lips.

She smiled at him gratefully as they sat down. The rest of the students were oddly quiet and were looking at them in confusion.

Before anybody got the chance to ask anything, Mr. Winston had started class. Clary barely paid attention though. She was too focused on Jace lovingly rubbing her sore wrist.

xxx

When the final bell rang, Jace quickly led her out of the classroom then out of the school. They soon found out that they would be walking back to the Institute alone as Alec was with Magnus and Isabelle was with Simon.

"So, you wanna tell me what really happened before class?" Jace asked.

Clary sighed. "Well, I kinda ran into Eric." She then explained his confrontation and how he had hurt her wrist.

"I knew that he was lying when he said you tripped. I know cries of pain from cries of shock, and I could definitely tell that it was you in pain," Jace said angrily.

"As much as I love how well you can read me, you need to calm down," Clary said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jace asked instead of listening.

"Because he was already angry with me. Even though I have you big, strong shadowhunters to protect me when you're around and I can hold my own for most of the time, an angry, hormone-fueled teenage boy who is almost twice my size could still probably hurt me a lot more than I could hurt him," she explained.

"I should just never leave your side then. Though right now, I am an angry, hormone-fueled teenage boy. You can trust that I won't hurt you right?" Jace joked while stopping and pulling her close to him.

She smiled and leaned into his chest. "I know you won't hurt me. You love me too much to even hurt yourself."

"Don't you know me so well," he muttered and then she felt him tilt her head up and press his lips to hers.

"I love you," Clary whispered against Jace's lips.

"I love you, too," he whispered back and she could feel him smiling. No matter what the mundane world could throw at them, she knew that they would survive it. Nothing could ever bring them down.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did. So my question for today mostly applies to those who also like Percy Jackson.**

**I've sort of been writing this PJO fanfic on the side. It's one of the really common 'Annabeth goes to Goode after the war' type stories. They are honestly my guilty pleasure, but there are a lot that aren't well written. Mine has its own special twist to it, but I'm kind of wary about posting it because of how cliche the idea is. I don't know what to do. Any advice?**

**I love you guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
